Murakami Academy
by Snow Blind Raven
Summary: A/U Murakami Academy is only for the elite; those who strive towards excellence that falls from high blood. Raven, daughter of the infamous mob boss known as Trigon the Terrible, recieves a shocking birthday gift from a rival gang. Now it's up to Richard and a few others to save their friend before it's too late. Will they succeed, or will her bodyguard, Slade, get there first?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Miss Roth

Rachael looked at the beautiful mahogany grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

She groaned. Of course time _wasn't _going faster. Time never did. It always went slower if you wanted it to speed up.

Today was worst of all though; today was October 31, Halloween, AND she had school today to top it off. Needless to say it was a bad day already.

She hopped out of the brown leather chair in the parlor and scooped up her books. She headed for the door, hoping to avoid Slade. Slade was the head of security of her fathers' estate. There were a few things she learned to do while being the daughter of one of the most powerful mob bosses in all of Gotham, and one of those is you can never be to careful of anything.

She high tailed it to the door and bolted through it. Just when she was about to close the door, Slade's foot stopped it. She froze mid run.

"Where do you think you are going?" Slades' voice spoke low.

"To school, like I do every day…" She smart mouthed.

"You know you are supposed to check in with me before you leave."

"Sorry I forgot," She shrugged, hoping to leave it at that.

"But you've known this for almost all of your life," He glared down at her.

"Nobody has tried to hurt me. Why can't I _not _be governed for the sake of being a normal teen? I can't go to parties, I can't be on Facebook, I can't go alone anywhere! Why can't you and my father realize that I am fine? I've been trained well enough to fight crazy powerful people in the middle of the night with cops chasing me!" She ranted.

Slade relaxed a bit, feeling sorry for her slightly. She didn't get a say ever in her life. It was for her safety, but it was smothering her.

"Look, I know you despise it. But what if one of the other mobs wanted to get back at your father? The only thing close to him is you and I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt, as well as your father," Slade sighed, giving a pause between them. Rachael nodded solemnly; she did understand even if she hated it.

"I know," She said simply.

"I know you hate this but I'll give you a ride to school this morning, okay?"

"Fine, okay."

Slade went around to get their black Rolls Royce with tinted black bulletproof windows, with thin but sturdy outer coating of Adamantium frame and paneling. He got out and opened the back passenger door with a smile and she stepped in. The school was just a little under ten minutes from them, and in no time Rachael was there. He held the door yet again and she stepped out. Before she could walk away he spoke.

"Be safe; don't forget we have people in the school to watch out for you. Oh, and happy eighteenths' birthday Miss Roth."


	2. Mr Grayson

Authors Note: I made this chapter short simply because the name does not match if I were to add more to it. Therefore, I updated twice.

~Happy Reading!

Chapter Two: Mr. Grayson

"Hey Alfred, I'm about to leave," Richard called into the big kitchen, in hopes he wouldn't hear an answer. He hated having to check in to somebody; they all knew he had to leave at a certain time everyday.

He could almost hear Bruce's voice, _"Why didn't you check in? You know it's for your safety! If someone powerful decided that I needed to be killed or maimed they would either kill me or go after you! What if they decided to go after you?!"_

"Not so fast Master Richard," Alfred came around the corner from another room.

"Ugh," Richard groaned and readjusted his book. His white button up shirt suddenly felt too tight as the eyes of Alfred poured into his soul.

"Hush now, I was simply going to give you a ride. There was an accident on the main highway, and Master Bruce wishes that you do not drive it," Alfred smiled politely and walked through one of the hallways that lead to the extensive garage.

Seconds later, a sleek black Chrysler 300 with tinted black bullet proof windows and a thin but sturdy layer of Adamantium, which could get hit by a rocket launcher without getting a scratch on it.

Alfred gave the car a light purr and made his way from the driveway to the road. Thirteen minutes into the car ride (Richard was counting due to his OCD) he spotted one black car engulfed in sickening flames. The car sat in the middle of firefighters and ambulances, one ambulance was rushing off as they pulled slowly by due to lane redirection.

A few minutes later they pulled in front of MurakamiAcademy. Richard got out and thanked Alfred, then hurried inside. Maybe someone knows what happened.

He spotted Rachael in their first period Biology class. She was perched on a lab station with a book labeled _"Into the Dark,"_ in her hands. Richards curiosity flared and he wondered what the book was about. He set his school biology book beside her and smiled when she looked up.

"Hey Richard," She offered with a light smile.

"Hey," he turned more serious, "Did you see that wreck not too far outside the school?"

She frowned, "No, what did the car look like?"

_DING! _The bell rang.

Mr. Neil Richards, the chemistry teacher, walked through the door and glared at Rachael.

"Oi, Miss Roth, ge'off my lab station or I will've you escorted to Dean Bloods office," He snarled.

Mr. Richards wore a hideous dark and light green plaid suit jacket and a brown striped tie. His orange hair looked combed and clean.

Rachael blushed and hopped down, "I'm sorry, Mr. Richards."

The students started to file in slowly and fill seats; class went on. By the time lunch came, the school was buzzing with whispered knowledge of the wreck. Some of the whispers were so absurd that it was a wonder, at such a prestigious school, that anyone believed them.


	3. Monition

Authors Note: I updated twice today! I made this chapter short simply because the name does not match if I were to add more to it. Therefore, I updated twice.

As for the football player mentioned by the quote later in here, PM me if you want to know who it is.

Chapter Three: Monition

Rachael sat under one of the trees by the ten foot iron rod fence in the courtyard for the lunchtime break. It was always peaceful under that tree, seeing as no one ever came that far too from the school. Most people are late because they visited it, but Rachael had this funny way of getting from one place to another faster than anyone else; she walked at a fast pace while others walked without a care in the world. Being the daughter of a mob boss meant to always be paranoid and walk fast; a fast moving target is hard to hit.

She was not sitting there idly. Rachael kept her eyes trained to the building windows crossed from her. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched from one of them.

She got up and walked back to the closest door and entered the library, which was the oldest part of the private high school. Apparently every morning when the librarian came in the books about World War I and the Great Depression were scattered on the floor.

She called bullshit on it, but it was exciting to hear about strange things at her high school.

Earlier she had put her book, _"Into the dark" _in her locker so a new book was needed to ease her mind. She picked up a fat book and began to read the back cover, but Garfield Logan casually walked up to her. That alone told her something was wrong.

"Hey Rae, I noticed you were all alone on this fine day. I believe it's your birthday today, is it not?" He glanced at her with huge brown puppy dog eyes, he had worked on that since the second grade and hardly anyone could resist. Sadly for him, Rachael was one of those few.

"Yes, Garfield, it is. And if you ever call me Rae again I will twist your arm up your own ass," Rachael snarled, making Garfield turn pale and shrink in size.

_DING!_ The bell blared.

Rachael, silently praising the bell for saving her, put the book back with haste and took off at her insane pace to her next class, which was Trigonometry with Mr. Cuttler.

Victor Stone raced up behind Rachael and called to her.

"Rachael! Wait a sec!" She stopped and turned to see the star quarterback approach.

Victors chocolate eyes made him look intimidating, but his smile often softened those who were standoffish of him. His black shirt had neon green letting that read "You Mad Bro?" Rachael thought it looked familiar, then she remembered a certain football player who had been boasting about their big win to the player on the other team by saying that line. It caused her to smirk.

"Hey Vic; what's up?"

"Hey, will you tell Calculator that I will be late; I'm helping Mr. Dayton with moving the chairs in the auditorium."

She and her friends had nicknamed Mr. Cuttler "Calculator" simply because he could spit out numbers accurately for any problem within seconds.

"Yeah, sure. Later," She waved as she watched him jog for the big glass doors that lead to the auditorium.

o\0\8/0/o

Back with Richard, he was having a hard time getting rid of a few people. One blonde chick with more revealing clothing than allowed at school was Katherine Moth, or Kitten for short. The other stalker was Kami Anders, Kori Anders older sister. Kori Anders was a good friend to both Richard and Rachael and she had a growing love for Richard, even though he DIDN't feel the same. At all.

Kami and Kitten were known as the bitches of the school; if you got on their bad side they would ruin you.

"Hey richy-poo! I was asking you if you wanted to go to Sadie Hawkins?! You are completely ignoring me!" Kitten turned red from anger and stomped her foot once.

"Katherine, no; I don't want to go to that stupid dance with you. I have to go; the bell rang."

Richard weaved past the furious Kitten, her plush pink dress pounced as she sprinted away crying with her pink cell phone already in hand; probably calling her daddy.

Richard shook his head and headed towards the restroom. Kami, who had stood beside Kitten, stood mouth agape and wide eyed at Dicks response. She slowly turned away, stunned that Dick was capable of living up to his name.

Once in the restroom, he promptly rinsed his face and sighed; the day was only half over, and he felt that at this rate, today was going to be a complete disaster. He reached blindly for the paper towels and dabbed his face dry. As he threw the towel away, a loud, reserved bell pulsed. But it didn't stop at one ring; it continued to vibrate the walls with earsplitting intent. A voice rose from the intercom down the hall.

Dick, covering his ears, stumbled into the hall to catch what the lady said.

"…Not a drill…Find the nearest…Do not panic…Repeat, this is not…" The bell drowned out most of the voice, but he had heard enough to know that shit was real.

The school was under attack.


	4. Pandemonium

Chapter Four: Pandemonium

Mr. Noah Cuttler wrote the equation with haste on the board; today was a most infuriating day for him. He had sent two delinquents to the Deans office in the first hour alone. And now, after lunch, was his rowdiest class of the day; it always was.

Rachael strode to her seat as did many other students, and promptly started the warm-up problem. She enjoyed this class overall; sure the teacher was a jerk, but he taught with a passion.

The warning bell had rung, and he expected his students to be on time and quietly working on the warm-up problem by the time the final bell rang.

The final bell never had a chance to ring.

A robust man with a black jacket entered his room, his hands tucked away in his pockets. His brown hair was cut short and his cold blue eyes searched the class.

"Can I help you, Sir? I see you don't have a visitors pass," He said sternly.

Rachael, being the first of few to enter his class early, took the mans entry with suspicion. She calculated his posture and facial expression in account and figured he was looking for her. For once he laid eyes on her, a brief moment of realization mixed with a smirk fell on him.

Rachael's heart began to race, her veins shot with ice water.

The man ripped his hands from his pockets with a Glock .45 in each hand and shot Mr. Cuttler in the chest. Rachael screamed and fell out of her desk. The man aimed for students as he mowed them down.

He never hit Rachael. But he always kept his eye on her.

The gunshots rang down the halls and created a mass affect of pandemonium. Then ensued the alarm; the blare of the bells cut through the panicked voice over the intercom.

Rachael scooted backwards on her butt, trying to escape the madman. The mans thin lips smiled in amusement.

Something warm and slick made her hand slip. And glancing down made her want to vomit. A round deep crimson tainted the floor under a body of a young man; his mouth agape covering a wordless scream and his eyes stared blankly at Rachael. She pulled her hand up to stare at her red dipped fingers and tears rimmed her eyes.

Why would he do this?

Why would _anyone _do this?

Of course she knew the answer; It's just good business.

The man stood above her bearing a wicked grin. He bent down so that his smug face was a foot away from her tear soaked one.

"Hi Rachael, my names Floyd, but you can call me Deadshot."

She stared up in horror, transfixed by the malice of the man. Then, in one swift motion, he pistol whipped her unconscious. Her face half landing in the young mans blood.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before walking out of the room, stepping over a young woman's body as he stepped out the door.

o\0\8/0/o

Richard stumbled down the halls trying to find a room to hide in. Every door he found was locked, and even if there was someone inside, they wouldn't let him in; the school drilled them not to in case the shooter wasn't far behind.

The alarm kept blaring but the shooting stopped.

After a few seconds Richard heard a soft crutch. It nearly made his stomach do flips.

He must be close, he thought.

Down the elongated hallway a single door stood open; sticking past the threshold was a pair of legs, blood trialed into the hallway.

The moment of realization dawned his face, allowing for a paleness to take over. He clasped a hand to his mouth to stifle the odd squeak that tried to escape. Suppressed memories of tight ropes and acrobatics played silently in his eyes. He was very good and holding them back in his daily life, with the exception of today.

A firm hand clasped his shoulder, and he jumped to the side to prepare for a fight.

"Whoa calm down, Dick; it's just me," Victor Stone put his hands up in the universal sign of peace.

"Sorry," He huffed a sigh to relax his rapid heart rate.

"Dude, why are you out here?"

"I should ask you the same, I didn't make it to a class in time."

"I was heading down to the auditorium to help one of the teachers. Then the alarms went crazy—"

The words left Victors mouth as he caught sight of the bottom half of a body sticking from the doorway. He immediately wove around Richard and hastily approached it. Once he caught sight of all the other bodies, he realized that this was the class he was supposed to be attending. An unknown tear rolled silently down his cheek.

"Hey, you okay?" Richard asked slowly.

"No man, I'm not. This was the class I was supposed to be in. I would've been dead like all these guys. It's not fair; I was selfish and I chose to skip it. I don't deserve to live while they didn't have a choice," Victor's voice cracked towards the end. His palm wiped his eyes dry and he took a settling breath.

He continued, "I just feel really selfish right now—Rachael! This was her class!"

Before anything else could be said Richard jumped into the room. He held his breath; to avoid throwing up and to avoid smelling the bitter copper and death smell that was feint in the hallway but concentrated in the class. His eyes scanned over the bodies quickly. There was a few students he had known, but they had not been deer to him like Rachael was.

"She's not here, Vic," He mustered a small smile, then shook his head in regret; now is not the time to be happy or smile. But at least he had a clue that his Rachael might be safe.

His Rachael. He hadn't meant to think that. She was not his—not yet. He really liked her and he suspected that she liked him right back. But they were just friend, he kept telling himself; however, he felt more for her.

"I should've been here. I wonder if she's okay?" Victor's guilt trapped his eyes with glisten and pain, regret and loss dropped down his cheeks in small wells.

"We have to find her!" Richard strode out of the room, happy to get away from the carnage. Victor solemnly followed.


End file.
